Way Back When
by Queen Chris and Lady Megh-O
Summary: COMPLETE Ron and Hermione haven't seen eachother in 10 years. They meet for their reunion and things being to heat up. With a slight twist.
1. Return to Hogwarts

Way Back When…

Disclaimer: okies...guess what…sorry to disappoint all of you out there but I'm not JK Rowling. I know you were really hoping for it but sorry not her. These are based on her characters. Thank you.

Chapter One: Return To Hogwarts

            Memories. Memories. Too many memories. Walking down the familiar streets of Hogsmead. It's been ten years since he was last here. Ten years since he had seen his best friends. He hadn't talked to them in so long. One of them had gone off to be an Auror; the other had gone off to be whatever her heart desired. Now if you're wondering who I'm talking about let me give you a hint. His humor is legendary; his hair is his trademark, as are his freckles. If you don't know who I'm talking about by now, I'll tell you. Ronald Weasley, a now professional Keeper. Ron walked down the streets, glancing at the familiar stores that he visited when he was younger. He looked at his reflection in the window, His hair now hung past his cerulean eyes; it covered his freckles a little. As he continued down the street a few younger students gave him shocked looks, a few asked him for his autograph. He learned to always carry a pen with him. Ron began to reminisce on his memories of this old place. The Joke shop was still up and running, the sweet shop was being piled into; The Shrieking Shack was ghostly as ever. Ron smiled as he remembered back to his years in Hogwarts. Ron glanced around looking down the street, the tea shop, Hogshead; His eyes came upon The Three Broomsticks. A smile crept across his face. He approached the Three Broomsticks and press open the swing-back doors.

            The Three Broomsticks that he went to as a child was just as he remembered it. It smelled the same, even looked the same. Ron walked in embracing the welcoming smell and atmosphere. He got a few crazy looks from other students; some just stared at him in awe. Ron smirked and sat at the bar, Smiling he looked around, The Broomsticks was under new management. Smiling again.

"Can I Get a Butterbeer Please?"

            Taking a sip of his Butterbeer He glanced around. He had too many memories trapped in this place. He continued glancing around

"Mr. Weasley I presume?"

A female voice said behind him. Ron turned around. A girl with straight brown hair pulled up in a loose knot, brown eyes layered with Mascara and eyeliner, wearing a red shirt and blue skirt with red sling backs. Ron looked the girl over. He nodded lightly and smiled.

"At your service, what can I do for you? Autograph? Interview? What?"

            The girl smirked and sat down at the stool next to him. She ordered a Butterbeer and took a sip through her red glossy lips.

"Well I've got your autograph…quite a few times, and an interview? Well that's pointless… I already know all about you"

"Ah a fan eh. Well as you know I'm Ronald Weasley…"

"No….not a fan…."

Ron quirked an eyebrow, and shook his head a little

"Do I know you?"

"You should… I'll give you a clue"

The girl adjusted herself a little and looked at him.

"RON! Are you ever gonna start on your homework?"

As if it was an impulse Ron took a sip of his butterbeer and replied…

"Bloody Hell Get off my case Hermione"

Ron had to double take, finally realizing he smirked and stood up giving her a huge hug.

"HERMIONE???... Oh MY god what are you doing here? How are you doing?"

            Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck hugging him back. She had missed him so. She was now a lot more laidback. She was now a famous idol for Elf rights everywhere. S.P.E.W was now world wide. Hermione was back at Hogwarts for the first time since her 7th year.

"I'm here for the reunion silly, and I'm now an idol for Elf Rights everywhere…"

"So I take it that _SPEW has taken off?"_

"Its' S.P.E.W thank you and yes it is very successful and has gone world wide. Too bad you quit…you would have got half the profit…"

            Hermione shrugged and sat down at the bar. She slipped off her sling-backs and took a sip of her butterbeer.  She looked at Ron who shrugged lightly

"Eh… oh well, I'm an aspiring Keeper, and little more mature….a little"

He took a sip of his butterbeer and ruffled his hair.

"Your hairs a little long there Ronald…"

"Nah not that long…" Ron said blowing it up a little. 

            Ron and Hermione talked for the next three hours. Neither of them has seen Harry since school. Hermione asked how Ginny and the rest of Ron's family were doing. Ron found out that Hermione's parents were now retired from dentistry from the money that she had made.


	2. Memories Of Old

Chapter Two: Memories of Old

          Soon after Ron and Hermione were finished talking they took the secret passageway they had learned about in their Third Year.  Walking through the dank and cold passage way, Ron slipped his coat off and without thinking slipped it over Hermione's shoulders. _She must be cold_ he thought. Finally coming out of the passageway Ron helped Hermione out. She stepped out of the witches hump and tripped, falling directly into Ron's arms. Ron just brushing it off as an accident he set her down lightly. Smiling sweetly he walks out of the 3rd floor corridor.  They wanted to go see the Gryffindor Tower. To see how it's changed.  Ron led Hermione to the Fat Lady.

"Mr. Weasley….I heard you were back in town."

"Yes I am….Fairy lights…"

            The fat lady swung open. Ron smiled and walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. He kicked up his feet and sat on the couch. His feet over the arm of the couch. Smiling he watched Hermione sit on a chair the same way and kick off her sling-backs. Ron smiled and leaned back against the back of the chair. He twirled his wand around his fingers and made little things flying the air. They weren't supposed to be in the castle at all yet. But Ron and Hermione were the original mischief makers. Ron looked at Hermione.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble?"

"Why would we?......RON!!! Are we supposed to be here?"

            Ron smirked and shook his head lightly. He snickered and sat up. He didn't think that they would be caught. But all this hiding was bringing back memories form when they snuck around at night with Harry. Ron smiled and looked at Hermione again. She was scowling. He cowered into the couch

"Sorry… If you want to leave then we will"

            The scowl soon faded form Hermione's face being replaced with a smile. She stood up and walked over to the window. Ron followed her with his eyes. 

"No we can stay…this place brings back so many memories"

            Ron stood up soon after and walked over standing across from Hermione. He pushed up his sleeves and leaned against the wall. Smiling he stared out the window

"Yup… It does. So… any new boys in your life?" Ron said smirking jokingly

"RON! That is completely inappropriate.  BUT… If you MUST know, there isn't. Now I've told you, you tell me? Any new girly friends?" Hermione said quirking a brow.

Ron stifled a laugh "Yeah right… I barely have enough time to sleep let alone date… So how's Dobby and Winky doing?"

"Dobby adores me, as does Winky." She said smirking thinks about all the elves she's helped.

Ron smiled sweetly "I can see why…"

Hermione felt a slight blush and smiled. She raised an eyebrow to Ron.

"Ronald Weasley…If I didn't know you better I'd say you were flirting with me…"

            Ron smiled and looked down at his feet, as if they were the most incredible thing in the world He looked back up and brushed his hair back. It was getting incredibly annoying. He looked back up at Hermione who was still quirking an eyebrow. He smiled and whipped up a few drinks. Taking a sip from his cup, he shrugged.

"Well that was the whole point…."

            Ron had gotten a lot more courage since he had been accepted to play for his childhood favorite team, The Chuddley Cannons.  He didn't mind telling Hermione that he WAS flirting with her.  He just took another sip of his drink and looked around the Common Room. He turned to Hermione who seemed to be dumfounded. Smirking he sat on the couch again. He pulled his hands up behind his head and smirked looking at Hermione who was still by the window.

"Wha- What did you say?" Hermione said lightly her mouth nearly reaching the floor. She wasn't used to that side of Ron. He seemed to her to be more mature. As she herself had become more laid back. Ron smirked and took another sip of his drink. He could tell that Hermione was a little uncomfortable but that was what he did best. Making people uncomfortable.

"I said that I WAS flirting with you…" Ron stood up. He was very fidgety lately.  He walked over to Hermione and leaned his hand on the wall behind her, and leaning in. Hermione turned so that her back was against the wall next to his hand. Ron smirked again and tilted his head to the side. "Is that a problem?"

            Hermione felt a giant lump in her throat, she couldn't speak. She looked up at Ron and blinked a few times. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. For the first time in their friendship that Hermione couldn't think of something to say. It was weird to her. She had never been completely speechless. Let alone by Ron.  A million things were running through her head. She gulped softly and looked at her foot which was a habit that she just recently adopted. She shook her head and looked back up at Ron. 

"N-n-No… No of Course not…" Hermione said shaking her head trying not to stutter.

            Ron smirked and stood up regularly sitting at the table.  He looked at Hermione who had relaxed. Chuckling to himself he took a sip of his drink yet again. He just relaxed and leaned back on his chair. He didn't mean to make Hermione uncomfortable it just always seemed to happen.  Ron smirked and looked up at Hermione who was just coming to her senses.

"Ron… That was completely UN…Uncalled for" Hermione said biting her lower lip. It was another habit she recently adopted. She bit her lip when she was nervous. 

            Ron smiled and stood up. He leaned against the wall next to her. Brushing his hair out of his face he smiled at her.  

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

            Hermione tasted the salty taste of blood from biting her lip. Her lip was bleeding from her newly adopted habit. Hermione wiped the blood off of her glossy lip and rubbed it into her fingers. Ron watched her wipe the blood off and he looked at her with his soft blue eyes. He took the hanky out of his pocket and stood in front of her. Wrapping it around his finger he said gently. 

"Here let me help…"

            Ron smiled lightly and dabbed his hanky on her lips soaking up the blood. He smiled and withdrew the hanky from her lips slipping it back in his pocket. Hermione touched her lips softly, and cleared her throat.

"Um….Thanks…"

            Ron smiled again and brushed her hair out of her face. Chuckling lightly he cradled her face in his palm. He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. When suddenly the door swung open. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand pulled her under the table to hide form the students. If they were caught they wouldn't be able to come back ever. Ron chuckled lightly to himself trying not to be noticed. He looked at Hermione.

"Just like old times huh…?" he whispered

            Shaking her head to come back to reality she nodded lightly. Peering out of the table she watched the students congregate around the Common Room. The two of them would be there for a while.


	3. A Turn Of Events

Chapter Three: A Turn of Events

          The Common Room was finally cleared.  The students had stayed there for about an hour and Ron's knees were starting to ache. Ron crawled out from under the table. He smirked and helped Hermione up. He smiled lightly and grabbed his drink. Taking a sip he watched Hermione walk back over to the window. He smirked and leaned back on his chair bringing the two front legs of it off the floor. Ron hummed lightly to break the silence. He could feel Hermione's eyes on him. He smiled more.

"What??"

            Hermione bit her lip again. She tried not to bite it as hard as she had before. She looked at him tucking a piece of stubborn hair behind her ear. She smiled weakly. She didn't know what to think. Ron had never acted like that around her. She didn't know what to say. Hermione looked at Ron glaring. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"RONALD WEALSEY!! What the hell did you think you were doing? I'm and engaged woman!!!" Hermione realized what she had just said. She quickly covered her mouth.

            Ron looked at her. His jaw dropped to the floor. _Married? MARRIED? He thought to himself. __Why the hell didn't she tell me? Am I not trustworthy? He had a million of similar questions racing through his head as if they were in a track competition. Ron looked up at Hermione and titled his head to the side. He didn't understand why she didn't tell him to begin with. He shook his head and looked at the floor, his elbows on his knees and his hands around his ears. He didn't want to believe it._

"Engaged? ENGAGED? Why didn't you tell me? I thought you said you weren't dating anyone??….Wait…to whom?"

            Hermione shook her head. They had been engaged for about 3 months now.  She twisted the ring around her finger nervously. She shrugged lightly at Ron.

"Well I'm not dating him…I'm Marring him….

Hermione bit her lip again

"Y- You wouldn't know him…"

"TRY me…"

"Vic….." She muffled the end. She didn't want to tell him. She had been to close to Ron when younger.  She looked at Ron her eyes slowly filling with tears. She turned to the wall. Sighing Hermione twisted the ring on her finger more. "Viktor….Viktor Krum"

"KRUM!!! You're engaged to KRUM? I thought that you had more feeling than that… Guess I was wrong." Ron stood up and grabbed his coat. Feeling a slight tug on it he looked to the end Hermione had grabbed the end. Tears running down her cheeks. He turned away.

"Ron…I hadn't seen you or Harry in forever and he was the only one who kept contact with me. Which soon grew to dating, then 3 months ago…He proposed"

Ron glared at Hermione and rolled his eyes. "Aw. How sweet… my congrats" Ron continued out of the common room and into the hall. A rage of jealousy swept over him. He stormed out of the castle and disapperated off the grounds of Hogwarts.

            Hermione watched him leave her tears still rolled down her cheeks. She fell to her knees and began to cry. She looked around hoping not to awake anyone. She sighed and wiped her tears from her face. She took some Floo powder out of her pocket, throwing it into the fire she stepped in. Saying "The Hogwarts Hotel Room 53" She disappeared.


	4. Familar Letters

Chapter Four: Familiar Letters

**Harry,**

**Did you know? Know that Hermione is engaged? Yeah ENGAGED! She told me last night. You know to whom? KRUM!!!  Krum of all people.  We met at the Three Broomsticks….**

            Ron scribbled down the whole story taking up 5 pages of parchment. He told Harry every detail, down to the last drop of blood.  Ron was laying out the facts to her betrayal to him. It seemed the only way to get his feelings out. Harry was his best friend, Ron hoped that Harry would save the day again, but Ron also wished that he himself could save the day.

**            … Hope you get here soon.**

**Ronald Weasley**

**Keeper.******

            Ron rolled the parchment up and tied it around Pig's leg he patted Pig on the head and told him to take it to Harry. Ron supposed that Pig could find him. Even with him being so energetic. Ron hoped that Harry would get his letter soon. He really needed a friend. Hermione had betrayed him; Harry was his only comfort as of now. 

            Ron layed on his bed in the Hogwarts Hotel. He sighed. He couldn't believe what Hermione had done to him. She had been his best friend and had also betrayed him so easily. If she would have told him in the first place, true he would have been mad but he also would have been more understanding. He closed his eyes trying to get the nights events out of his head. Ron layed on his bed his hands behind his head. He couldn't get the events out of his head. Sighing he closed his eyes lightly. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

            _"Ron I'm sorry, but you and Harry I had lost contact with. And Viktor had kept talking to me and sending owls, which led to going on dates, then, three months ago…He proposed"_

_"Aw, how cute…My Congrats…To bad I didn't tell you..."_

_"Tell me what Ron?"_

_"That I've fallen…."_

            Ron sat up in his bed. He wiped the sweat off his brow. It was only a dream. He gasped for air. It had felt so real. He sighed and looked around his room. Shaking his head he stood and walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror he continued to wipe sweat from his brow. He turned on the faucet and splashed water over his face. Looking at himself in the mirror he shook his head. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have exploded like that?"

            Ron sighed and bent over, he turned on the warm water of his bathtub. He sighed and slipped off his clothes stepping into the shower.

****

**Harry,**

**I know I haven't spoke to you in a long time but I'm desperate. Ron and I had a major fight. And for the first time in my life I don't have an answer. I need your help. I don't know how to tell you this but I'm engaged to Krum. I told Ron the same thing….**

            Hermione began to go into the detail of their fight. She was so confused, she knew she should have told Ron earlier but she didn't know how. And when she DID know how, it was completely the wrong timing.  She sighed and continued writing. She wished she could tell Ron how sorry she was. 

**Hoping you get here soon,**

**Hermione L. Granger**

            Hermione sighed again and walked out of her room. She walked down the halls barefoot. She needed to get this to Harry. This meant she needed to go to the Owlery in Hogsmead. She pushed the door of the Hotel to go outside. It was pouring rain. The droplets falling into the already made puddles, splashing softly. Hermione followed down the road to the Owlery, the ground although cold, felt good on her toes. She smiled for the first time in the past few days. The rain fell on her face and washed her makeup to reveal her true face. She walked into the Owlery and approached an owl. Tying it to his leg she whispered where the owl was to go. The owl soon took off to flight. Hermione watched it fly out of the window and sighed lightly.  She turned walking back to the door.

            Hermione walked into her room at the hotel. Closing the door lightly she turned her back and slid down the door. Sitting in front of the door she pulled her knees to her chest. Laying her head on her knees she began to cry. She felt bad for lying to Ron. She didn't want him to freak out. She wanted to tell him and obviously did, but it was completely wrong of how she pictured it. When he had asked her if there was any new boy friends. She didn't think she was lying because Krum isn't new. They've known each other since her fourth year. Hermione had pictured the way she was going to tell him. But no matter how she spun it. It always ended up with him blowing up at her. 

            Hermione stood up and walked lightly over to the bed. She plopped down on her bed and took out the only thing that she knew she could do. A Book. She opened the new book ripping the binding. The smell of a new book filled the air around and began to clam her. She began to read.  The thing was it was like she was reading because her mind was somewhere else. She was just looking at the words instead of reading them. It was amazing that Ron could distract her from one of her true passions. Reading.


	5. The Reuniting Breakfast

Chapter 5:  The Reuniting Breakfast 

          "Welcome back alumni of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We're glad to see you back in good health"

            A new headmistress was at the top of the Head Table. Headmistress Sinstra, the old Astronomy Teacher. Professor Sinstra wore deep purple robes, highlighted with light pinks. Her eyes were covered with small glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose.  She stood over the table raising her glass. The Great Hall was full of old friends reuniting. The tables were packed to from end to end.  Everyone had taken a seat at the tables of their old houses. Placed in front of them were the same goblets and place settings they used in their school days. 

             Hermione was sitting at the end of a table. She looked around curiously for Ron. She needs to talk to him about the other night. She hadn't meant for it to turn out the way it had. Trying think of other ways it could have gone better. She looked around for any other friends from her childhood. She saw Lavender Brown, now a "professional" Seer. Padma and Parvati Patil, twins, and beautiful as ever. She hadn't recognized a few people that had recognized her, Neville Longbottom for instance. He approached her and she was startled about how much he had changed. Still barely able to do a simple spell, he's still old Neville and he was her friend.

            "We hope that you enjoy, reliving your old memories, classes, and trickery. And with no further a do, Breakfast is…"

            Just as Headmistress Sinstra was about to finish her sentence, The Great Oak Doors swung wide. Behind those doors a young man walked in. The young man's was hanging hair over his face, his black robes were tattered and dragging on the cool ground, standing up straight and brushing his hair out of his face, 

"Sorry I'm late Headmistress…"

Headmistress Sinstra smirked and nodded, "Next time you plan on making an entrance do it in a less public way….Mr. Potter… Now as I was saying, let the breakfast begin…" with that she sat down, Food magically appeared on the plates in front of the as it had in their Younger Years. 

            At the sound of Harry's name Hermione turned her head and smiled wide. He had come…but why. She had only written him a few days ago. _I'm gonna use that owl again. She thought to herself. Standing up Hermione walked calmly over to Harry, tilting her head to the side she twisted her hair in her finger. Giggling sarcastically like a little girl._

"Erm… Mister Potter can I have your autograph? Please Mister." Smiling lightly she waited for his to turn around. She watched as Harry turned around. Rolling his eyes he walked forward.

"Harry… It's me Hermione…" Harry turned around. A smile came across his face. Hermione smiled as well giving him a huge hug. 

"Oh Harry it's wonderful to see you… How have you been?"

"I've been good… I just got here…as you can see." Harry smiled and held out his arms his robes were hanging threadbare. Hermione giggled lightly and took a step back.  Looking at him she smiled more. She so happy he was there. She needed someone to talk to.  Harry had always been one of her best Friends. But it always felt like he was keeping something. She watched Harry look around. He sighed and hugged her again. Walking away he headed for the end of the long, long table. Ron was at the end. Hermione folded her arms and sighed. _Sure, go comfort Ron. He always needs your help… she thought. __He must have snuck in when we were talking. Walking back over to the table she sat in her normal spot.  Every once and a while she'd glance down the table at Ron. Beginning to poke her food as if it was still alive and she was trying to kill it._

            Ron added ketchup to his hash browns. Hitting the bottom of the bottle he tried to get the ketchup out. 

"Mind If I Take A Seat?" Harry said. Ron looked up and smiled then shook his head. He looked down at his hash browns which were now swimming in ketchup. He sighed and muttered profanities under his breath. He looked back up at Harry who had now taken a seat and helped himself to Ron's hash browns. 

"How are you Harry? Haven't spoken to you in a long time…"

"I'm not here to catch up Ron… I'm here to bring you and Hermione back to being friends at least." Harry pulled out the two letters he had gotten a few days ago. They both said almost the exact same thing. One was Hermione's the other Ron's. 

"You two wrote almost the exact same letters." Harry folded the letters and put them back in his pocket. Ron rolled his eyes and began to shovel his food in his mouth.

"Whar ar you talkin' arbout" Ron mumbled his mouth nearly gushing ketchup. 

"Ron stop being an IDIOT and apologize to her. She had meant to tell you, you're just to stubborn to see it…"

"HARRY don't even talk to me about stubborn, you're the one who never admitted your feelings for anyone."

"Ron this going to turn into a fight between me and you. I'm here to help you and Hermione…"

"Harry, stop arguing with Ron…" Hermione had approached the table where they were sitting. She had been listening to their conversation. "Ron… I need to talk to you, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you,  It's just no matter how I pictured it, it always ended up with you blowing up. I didn't know how to tell you."

"Ron she's right. I'm not saying that I'm the best example but, we both tend to blow up at everything."

            Ron shook his head and stood up. Looking at Harry and Hermione he shook his head. He couldn't stand to be here a moment longer. It was too hurtful. She had betrayed him. And now Harry was in on it too. Ron bit his lip and waked away, and out of the Great Hall. He sat on the stairs. 


	6. Trying To Tie Up Loose Ends

Chapter 6: Trying To Tie Loose Ends

_A/N- In this chapter I bring like 3 characters in. sorry._

            Back and forth. Back and forth. Ron paced back and forth along the stairs. His hands were behind his back. He didn't understand how both Hermione AND Harry had betrayed him. He ran his hands down the sides of his head. His best friends, in his mind, had betrayed him. Sighing he sat on the stairs.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAR" Ron looked behind him. He had sat on Mrs. Norris' tail. Immediately standing up he ran into another person. Looking up he saw the last person he had expected to see here. Professor McGonagall. He would have thought she had dies by now…Or at least retired. His jaw dropping he backed up.

"Erm…Sorry Professor…Wait…aren't you retired?"

"Yes, I'm back for the reunion. Where is the trio of Hogwarts?"

"Well I'm out here and the other two are in the Great Hall plotting against me…"

            McGonagall raised an eyebrow as he had done when he had said something of least importance. Ron sighed and sat on the stairs again. McGonagall hadn't left yet. She looked better than she used to. Her hair was down instead of in a tight bun, she was wearing her robes but she looked better. Ron raised his own eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"What do you mean by 'Plotting against me'?"

"Harry, Hermione and I got into a fight, well actually… Hermione and I got into a fight; Harry came to mend it but made it worse."

McGonagall smiled and nodded. "I see, well if there's any group of friends that can get through this it's…" The great doors opened. Hermione walked out. She looked at Ron, who immediately stood up. Sighing Hermione walked out onto the grounds. Ron looked back at McGonagall. She smiled.

"Go talk to her…. You never know what could happen" and with that McGonagall saw herself into the Great Hall. 

            Ron stood up and began to pace again. He didn't know whether to go outside or not. If he talked to Hermione he'd be giving it. But if he didn't they'd never get this resolved. Decided that he better try to get this resolved her grabbed his coat and walked out the huge doors to the grounds.

            Hermione had walked out and sat near the lake. She had a quill and a piece of parchment. She was writing another letter. This one was to get someone on her side. The only real gal pal she had. Ginny. There was no one else to go to. Sighing she began to write:

**Dearest Ginny,**

**I don't know who to turn to. Harry came but he couldn't help much. **

**Ron and I had gotten into a fight. It all started a few days ago when**

**We met at the Three Broomsticks. We hit it off but then when we were **

**In the Common room, I told him about Krum and me…**__

            Hermione continued telling every element of that night and this morning. Ginny was the only girl she was ever able to talk to. Everyone else thought she was too much of a brain to be a friend. Sighing she finished off her letter.

**I really need your help. Please write back.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Hermione L. Granger.**

            Sealing the letter she smiled lightly. Looking she saw Ron emerge out the door. She bit her lip lightly. Burrowing the letter in her pocket she leaned against the tree. He still approached. He was coming to her. She looked around to make sure she wasn't mistaken. Tying her hair into a knot in the back of her head she pulled her knees to her chest and layed her head on her knees. _Does he want to talk to me? I hope he does. I hate being in fights with my friends._ She looked up. Behind Ron was another figure. She couldn't quite distinguish who it was. Standing up she dusted herself off. Ron and another red-head. She squinted lightly. Her jaw hit the floor. 

"Ginny?"

            Hermione ran over to the girl that had walked out shortly after Ron. She blazed past Ron, It was Ginny, how had Ginny got here. WHY was Ginny here? 

"GINNY??" Hermione yelled. The girl turned around. Surely enough it was Ginny. She had come for something. But what. Had she known that Hermione needed help? Hermione and Ginny had a huge embrace and giggled. Looking at Ginny she gasped. Ginny's hair  was so curly. It ahd changed. She had noticed that a lot. Everyone had changed. "Ginny What are you doing here?"

Ginny giggled, "Harry said you three could use some help"

"Harry? How did he get in touch with you?"

Ginny bit her lip and shook her head. "That's not important. We need to get you and my brother talking again. Here lets go to the Common room"

            Hermione and Ginny walked to the common room catching up on old times. They had kept in touch a little bit but not much. Ginny knew about Krum and Hermione but had promised not to tell Ron. They sat in the Common room giggling about old times.


	7. The Friend That Never Judged

Chapter 7: Back To The Friend That Never Judged

            Ron watched as Hermione blazed past him. Sighing lightly he sat on a boulder, under his favorite tree that he Harry and Hermione used to be under all the time. Leaning back his hands he gazed over the grounds. The forbidden forest looked inviting compared to how his life was at the moment. He would rather chase werewolves at the moment. Especially if it happened to be Remus. He wished he had someone to talk to. Harry was on Hermione's side, Ginny had come specifically for Hermione, no one else he was best friends with. Just acquaintances. Thinking about it, he realized that other than Harry and Hermione. He hadn't really made friends. Seamus, Neville, Dean. They were all good friends, but nothing like Hermione and Ron. Sitting up he began to think that maybe he had missed out on something. Always breaking rules. Always sneaking and researching things. He never really had time to make more friends. Especially after he started Quidditch, that alone had taken most of his time anyways. The rest was filled with homework, research, and sneaking about. Had he missed something? If he did, could he find it again? Shaking his head he leaned back on the rock. He just wanted to get all thoughts out of his head at the moment. Glancing at the sky as if it was to be filled with fireworks Ron sighed again. Maybe he should try and catch up on what he missed. 

            Standing up Ron dust himself off lightly and shoving his hands in his pockets he walked towards the castle. He gazed over the grounds. So many memories. How was he to try to forget all of his adventures with Harry and Hermione? They had been there for him through thick and thin and now. Ron was just too stretched out to pick a side on which he resided. He ran his fingers through his hair. The red locks fell over his face.

            The sun was beginning to set as Ron glanced around. Something began to reflect in his eyes. Gleaming. It was a gold hoop of the Quidditch Pitch. Sighing Ron caught full sight of the Quidditch pitch. He hadn't been to one in a while. All the ones he had been too were huge and for BIG games. Just not as many people came to house games. He used to live for house games. He always felt that he could just have fun for house games. Now he's paid for it.  Not that house games weren't important. Ron could remember playing Quidditch. It seemed like yesterday they were training Ginny. He remembers the school cheers. __

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single Ring,_

_That's why all the Gryffindors sing,_

_Weasley is our King._

            The best years of his life were spent in the Quidditch Pitch. Ron sighing again found himself in front of the Pitch it's self. Seems like all these memories, brought him back. Smiling for the first time in a while Ron embraced the doors, pushing them open. They had seemed to be heavier when he was Young. Looking around the pitch he smiled. So Many memories. Quidditch was his only relief when he was in school. The arena or hoops never judged him. He always felt that he would be able to succeed as long as he remembered that. 

            Ron closed his eyes to get the full effect. Nothing had changed. The towers were still he same. It looked as if the hoops hadn't been changed either. Ron walked into the middle of the field. It seemed so much bigger when he was young. Maybe it was just in comparison to the arenas he had played in lately not just a lowly school arena. Just as if he had been hit in the head with a rock, Ron got an idea. Smirking he pulled his fingers to his mouth. Letting out an ear piercing whistle. Bringing his hands back down to his side, his broom came flying down into the arena. Mounting his broom Ron blazed around the arena, weaving in and out of the stands. He flew up to the hoops. Remembering the feeling of playing during the house games. How much everyone loved to go to those things. He could remember Lee Jordan's voice echoing through the stadium. **_"And its Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me" And McGonagall thinking that she couldn't' be heard. "_****_JORDAN_****_!" "Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest--- and she's ducked _****_Warrington_****_, She's passed Montague, she's---ouch---been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe…. Montague catches the Quaffle…." "---And its' _****_Warrington_****_ with the Quaffle, _****_Warrington_****_ heading for the Goal, He's out of Blunder range with just the Keeper ahead"_**

That was Ron's first miss. He should have had it. Opening his eyes, he looked around and just in time caught a Quaffle. Studying it, he raised an eyebrow. Looking down he didn't see anyone. Of course it was pitch black. Pulling out his wand he muttered "_Lumonus_" His wand lit up as he flew down to the ground. Setting the Quaffle down on the ground he began to look around. He didn't see anyone. Sighing he looked behind his. WHAM! Nailed right in the head. Ron fell to his back and listened, hearing a light giggling in the back ground. 

"I knew you couldn't be away from Quidditch for long…"Said the voice. It was a girl's voice he could tell. 

"What can I say it's in my blood…" Ron said sitting up. He leaned back on the palms of his hands. The voice seemed to be forthcoming; it became sweeter as it approached. The girl was still hidden in the shadow. She walked around to the other side of Ron. 

"It's in mine as well, seeing as how we have the same blood" stepping out of the darkness Ron smiled. Ginny. Chuckling lightly he stood up. She had grown so much. Giving her a hug, he found that she really had grown up. Stepping back to take a look at her Ron smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a Seeker? Not a Chaser"

"What do you expect….I'm mom's **ONLY** daughter…"

_A/N- Sorry for the long time and –Walks around steps off cliff holds on to edge- -gulp- cliffhanger ending but I'm having a brain cramp…_


	8. Crazy Dreams and Wooden Memories

Chapter 8: Crazy Dreams and Wooden Memories

_            "Now it is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Viktor Krum…." Applause filled the room as Hermione and Krum entered onto a stage. They were at a TV studio. Hermione took a seat next to the nice lady that was going to interview them. Smiling sweetly she looked over the crowd. Krum has taken a seat next to her. _

_"Now how long have you two been married?" The lady said as all eyes turned to Hermione and Krum. Krum smiled at Hermione._

_"Ve Halve Beeen married for Ze…um…how you say…year? Yes a year…" Krum said taking a hold of Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled and nodded._

_"Hermione… How does it feel to have married the most famous Quidditch Player in Century?" Hermione laughs at the question. She smiled lightly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. _

_"It's of course a…..dream, yes a dream, no more rather a fairy tale, come true." Hermione looked at Krum who had smiled at her. _

_"Of course it is Mrs. Krum. And I see you're expecting." The interviewer said. Glancing down at Hermione's stomach.  Hermione giggled and shook her head. Looking down at her stomach she gasped. She WAS expecting. _

_"Um… No… No I-I couldn't be…" She looked up. Everyone seemed to be staring at her, as if she were crazy. Hermione looked around and laughed lightly to herself. "Uh… I was just joking with you. Of course we are…" _

_Krum had been laughing lightly as well. He put his arm around Hermione who soon smiled and leaned back. Hermione began to look around the studio. It was empty. All that was there was her. She was sitting on the stage all alone. She looked around. Hermione had always hated being alone. She looked down at her stomach. She was no longer pregnant. Looking back up she saw that she was not alone. The person was just sitting in the audience._

_"Um…Hello… could you introduce yourself? I'd like to know who I'm talking to" Hermione said sweetly. The person stood up. It looked like a young __Man.__ He slowly began to approach. His feet echoed in the studio as he stepped down the stairs and onto the stage._

_"Yes, tell us Mrs. Krum how it feels to have married the most famous Quidditch Player in a century. And completely dropped your best friend?"_

_The Young man who undoubtedly turned out to be Ron stepped into the stage lights. Hermione gasped and hung her head lowly._

_"I told you I was sorry. I tried to explain, but you are too stubborn for your own good…"_

_Ron chucked at her. _

_"I'm not the one who's stubborn. YOU are the one who let me kiss you when you were engaged… You should have told me before I had done that. Now who's stubborn?"_

_Hermione began to cry. She pulled her hands to her face and wept. She looked up at Ron and stood up. Approaching him she sighed._

_"I didn't tell you because… Your kiss… pulled me in SO much I couldn't bare to tell you. I wanted you to keep me there forever. For that moment, I wasn't worried about anything. Not my work. Not my Wedding. Nothing. For that moment I was me. And you knew who I was. I wanted to tell you that…"_

            Hermione sat up drowned in a cold sweat, as she opened her eyes screaming. "I LOVE YOU" realizing what she said she quickly she covered her mouth. Looking around she found that she was laying on one of the dormitories bed. She looked around, she was alone. Ginny had left her. Hermione looked around the room.  It must have been the dead of night. But no one was there. Hermione smiled and turned on the light. The Dorm hadn't changed a bit. The same heating duct. The same four-poster beds. Hermione smirked. Jumping up she ran across the room. Sitting next to her Four-Poster bed she lifted up a board that had always been loose, it was covered with dust. Taking out a box she wiped it off. It was a small wooden box, engraved with a small rose on the top. Hermione lifted the top up. It creaked needing to be slightly oiled. She smiled. The box was filled with pictures, tapes, bottles, leaves, knick-knacks, everything she could fit into such a small space. 

            A tear fell softly off her cheek. She was looking at the pictures, she had kept. She had hoped that someone would find this and fill it with their memories but she was sadly mistaken. Most of the pictures she had kept were of her, Harry and…Ron.  She hated being in a fight with Ron. They used to be such good friends. She looked through the pictures. True a lot of them had been taken by Colin Creevey, but Hermione didn't really care. She began to empty out the box. Leaves from the Devils snare they got caught in as first years, a bottle of Polyjuice Potion from their second year, A feather from Buckbeak, The key they caught when looking for the Sorcerers Stone, The Bottle she used to get back to Ron from Snape's Challenge, A bottle of potion she used to make her hair straight for the Yule Ball. All her memories were trapped in this box. Hermione burst into tears. She hated feeling like this. Standing up slowly Hermione walked stealthily over to the window side bench. Gazing out the window she sighed. Then gasping Hermione ran through the door.

"I know how to get through to him…"


	9. For The Love Of The Game

Chapter Nine: For the Love of The Game

            "**I** just hate being in a fight with her. She's the only one who really knows me" Ron told Ginny.

"Then go apologize… just say 'I'm Sorry' it's as simple as that. You two make it too hard…" Ginny replied she felt that Ron and Hermione were just being stupid... 

Ron just sighed lightly. "It's not that simple. You don't know what I mean… Wait…How did you know to come here?"  Ron chuckled and raised an eyebrow. Ginny giggled lightly and twirled her hair around her finger. Smiling broadly Ginny shook her head. "Let's just say that it was sister intuition…" Ginny winked. 

"No really…Who told you that Hermione and I were in a fight?" Ron was seriously curious. He could tell Ginny was hiding something from him. But what? He doesn't like that he knew this. He looked Ginny in the eye and tilted his head. 

"I just found out. Don't Question my judgment…brother. Remember, Mom taught me all I know." Ginny giggled again and leaned back on her elbows looking at the sky. They sat on the bleachers of the pitch. They watched as the stars began to disappear, the sun was rising. Ron yawned and stretched. He watched as Ginny listened carefully to him. Smiling he gave her a brotherly hug and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Thanks Sis… I'm gonna go for a little ride around the pitch. Then I'll head in for the night."

"Kay, bye bye Ronnikins…" Ginny said teasing him. He chuckled and threw a Quaffle at her. 

            Ron mounted his broom, Sighing he flew to the sky. The Sunrise was becoming more vibrant as he approached it. Blazing through the air, the wind numbing his face. He smiled. His one true passion. The one he'd always have. No Matter how old he got, he would always love Quidditch. The sun glistened on the lake as it peeked over the hills. Ron was almost falling asleep, he felt as if all the stress of the past few days were blow off his shoulders and he was back in a game. It was such a relief; it seemed to be the only comfort. He gazed around the pitch, seeing that Ginny left he swerved in and out of the hoops and weaved through the stands. 

            Ron couldn't get the fight off his mind. How was he going to fix this problem? He couldn't think of a solution, every solution he thought of ended in him blowing up at her. _I guess she was right…_Ron sighed as he continued flying around the pitch. He did have a temper. But how exactly was he going to apologize, with out getting really mad. Ron halted in front of the goals, he layed down flat on his broom, He had done this a lot. But not lately. Ron watched as the last star disappeared. He closed his eyes to make a wish. **_WACK!!!_**Ron was hit with a Quaffle. Falling off his broom he landed on the ground. Looking up softly he saw a girl on a broom. She was giggling, wearing what looked like the old Gryffindor uniforms. Including pads, and gloves.  He rolled his eyes and stood up slowly. Bringing his fingers to his lips he whistled for is broom. His broom came swooping down; Ron mounted it and flew up to the rings. He rubbed the back of his aching neck and glared at the girl that had hit him. _I am so not in the mood…_ he muttered softly. Flying towards the girl he slowly began to make out who it was. She rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. 

"What do you want Hermione?" Ron grumbled. 

"I'll make a deal with you Ron… You beat me at Quidditch… and I won't talk to you again… I beat YOU and you listen to me…" She reasoned.

"Hermione I don't have time for this…" Ron said. He turned his broom around and flew off towards the hoops.

Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She flew in front of him. "Come on Ron You Afraid I'm gonna beat you… Come one think about it. There's almost no way I'd beat you. I've only played twice in my life."

"What? Your precious Krum hasn't given you any pointers?" Ron asked as he tossed the Quaffle between his hands. 

"He's given me a few pointers…" She flew up to Ron and stole the Quaffle out of his hands, "Like How to do that, and how to throw… so I don't throw like a girl." She giggled lightly at herself. 

Ron chuckled lightly. He looked at Hermione. _Why is she doing this? What exactly does she want_? Playing with his gloves that encompassed his hands he bit his lip considering every possible route of escape. But he knew Hermione wouldn't leave him alone till she got what she came for. That was one of the traits he admired in her. He sighed again and looked up at Hermione and turned his broom. "I'm gonna regret this… I know I am. Okay first one to score 7 goals wins. Since we don't' really have a 'team'. That's how we'll do it"

Hermione nodded and smirked. "That's perfectly fine." She threw up the Quaffle. "Let The Game Begin"

Ron and Hermione both flew for the Quaffle. 


	10. Who's On Which Side?

Chapter Ten: Who on Which Side?

      "We're tied….Next Goal Wins" The Quaffle is tossed in the air. Each one of them dive for it. Hermione in the lead. She stopped. She saw that Harry was exiting the castle, and then retreated back into the castle. Pondering why, she continued diving. But Ron was gaining quickly. He gained speed as he passed Hermione, when he heard a voice. When he heard the voice he glanced down and saw that he was going to hit the ground and swerved up so he wouldn't hit it. Looking down to see who the voice belonged to, he saw a tall scraggly man, pale as a tomb stone and draped in black robes. 

"Get down here right this instant, you two have immediate detention" the voice said. 

Hermione looked down and chuckled. _It's Snape…._ She whispered to Ron. Ron grimaced at the name Snape and rolled his eyes. 

"Give us two minuets please…." Hermione said sweetly

"No get down here…" Ron and Hermione just ignored him and continued playing. "Ready to be beat…" She said challenging him. Ron chuckled. "That all depends…are you?" Ron dived for the ball, the sound of Snape's voice echoing through out the stadium. Ron raced to the end of the stadium he looked behind him to see that Hermione was headed for his rings. Extremely confused he looked at the Quaffle.

"That little Witch…She took the Quaffle right out of my hands with out me realizing it." Immediately turning around he headed for his rings. Approaching the rings at a speed his broom was not meant to handle he jumped off his broom to block the shot…

"YESSSSS!!!!!" Hermione said as she made the shot she glanced down. Seeing Ron's body laying sprung on the ground. She watched him bring his hands to his face. Giggling she flew down to him. Hopping off her broom she knelt next him.

"Anything broken?"

"Just my dignity….and maybe my finger…" Ron shrugged at her. Hermione giggled. She had had fun. She always had fun with Ron. He was the only person that could make her laugh as hard as she could. Snape's screaming and yelling slowly approached as she and Ron sat at the base of the hoops.  As Snape approached he looked at Hermione and then to Ron. A chilling smirk smothered his ghostly face. 

"I should have know … Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger…but oh…someone's missing, Where's the infamous Harry Potter? Now if you two were still students I would have you expelled," He said with a devilish grin "But since you're not, I will just warn you, if I find you out here again, I'll take this to The Ministry"

            Hermione stifled a laugh, and turned away, as Snape's robes fluttered into the castle. She looked at Ron and they both began to laugh. She rolled her eyes and layed down on the freshly dewed grass. 

"He would get farther with the House Elves…OW! Bloody Hell Hermione that hurt." Ron rubbed his arm where she had just punched him and realized that he was laughing with Hermione and quickly stood up and began to walk away…

"Hey… We had a deal… You shook on it."

Ron turned to her and shrugged "You're point?"

Hermione stood up and tackled him to the ground then straddled him. She pushed her hair to one side, and smirked. "I Won" 

She watched as Ron rolled his eyes and she smirked even more. "I knew you'd see it my way" she could tell that Ron, if he had wanted to, could have escaped. She didn't really know why he hadn't yet. Shrugging it off she folded her arms. 

"Okay, let me explain my self. When the three of us left Hogwarts, We all went our separate ways. Harry to the ATC, you to your Quidditch, and me to further my dreams of Elf Rights. I tried writing to you and Harry, but I never got replies,"

"I never a single letter from either of you…" Ron interrupted. 

"Ron please let me finish… anyways, I wrote Krum out of the blue, because I was having trouble, and you and Harry were seemed unreachable. He wrote me back and we continued conversing through Owl Post. That soon grew to going to dinners, and movies, ECT. Then three months ago. We were in the United States, Which is a beautiful place I might add, and we were at the top the Space needle, in an area for magical folk, and having a starlight dinner. We were getting towards the end of the date when Viktor proposed. I had said yes because I do have feeling for him. But I knew the one person to change my mind would be you. And then I came here and here we are."

            Hermione watched as Ron layed motionless, trying to comprehend and take in all that had just been said. Ron shook his head at her and tried to stand up. But Hermione wasn't going to let him get away without telling her how he feels. Quick to think she grabs his hands and holds the together over his head. 

"Ron you keep doing this to me"

"Doing What?" Ron said begrudgingly.

Hermione, close to feeling like she should deck Ron, saw two figures walking across the pitch. Squinting slightly, she couldn't really see who they were but she did notice they were holding hands. She saw that they began to approach her and Ron. Finally understanding who it was she rolled her eyes. It was Harry and Ginny. Hermione's jaw dropped. 

"It's nice to see that you two have made up…" Ginny said to them sweetly.

"But don't you think you take it a bit slower pal…" Harry said giving Ron a wink.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other in confusion. She looked up and saw that Harry and Ginny were walking towards the lake. As they walked away Hermione could hear Ginny giggling. She wished she could be as happy as Ginny was. Looking back down at Ron she sighed. 

"You need to stop hiding your feelings from me, and just truly tell me what you think and…" Hermione had met Ron eyes for the first time since their fight. She smiled lightly and as if it were an instinct she leaned in and kissed him. Smiling she sat up and smirked "…and what you feel" she couldn't control herself. She kissed him again. Realizing what she was doing she sat up quickly.

"Ron, what do you think you're doing?"

Ron looked shocked. "HEY! You started it, plus you were on the other end of that kissing. So don't even tell me it was my fault."

_A/N- Many Thanks to me Buddy Megh-O for helping me with this chapter…_


	11. Puzzled Dreams

Chapter Eleven: Puzzled Dreams__

            Poke. Poke. Poke. Ron twitched. He brushed away the thing bugging him and turned on his side. He was feeling a slight jabbing in his arm, which actually hurt. He groaned loudly. _What happened last night_? He thought. Rubbing his head he looked up. The sky was murky and cool, Lit with stars. He looked and saw Harry and Ginny standing above him. 

"How long have I been out here?" Ron said a little groggy. He rubbed his head. "I had the weirdest dream, Hermione and I were Kissing and stuff…It was weird"

Ron heard Harry chuckle and squinted. 

"What"

"Dude…It wasn't a dream." Harry pointed to Ron's Chest. Ron looked down and saw Hermione asleep. He jumped lightly and looked up. "Seriously…How long have I been here?"

"Well up probably about 10 or 12 hours. You guys sleep like no other…" Harry chuckled at Ron. Ron sighed and sat up. He slid Hermione's head down onto his lap. He looked down at her. She looked so peaceful; he didn't want to disturb her. Smiling lightly he brushed her hair out of her face. She looked like the old Hermione Granger he had fallen for in his school years. And now she was all grown up… and getting married. What was he going to do to prove that he truly did care for her? 

            Ron was always hiding his feeling form Hermione when he was little. He would never admit that he was wrong and she was right. He would never tell her that she looked pretty or that she was nice, kind, nothing. If anything he always put her down. As Ron, reminisced on his childhood he began to regret how he treated her. Ron spaced off in his own little world. Feeling a slight jab in his arm he shook his head and came back to reality. Looking up he saw Harry looking at him oddly, Harry had raised his eyebrow in confusion. 

"Dude are you okay?" He said chuckling lightly.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I was just…" he sighed "Never mind…"

"Okay well do you wanna talk about it…?"

"Harry… Do I ever want to talk about my feelings?" Ron says tilting his head to the side.

Harry chuckled. Ron sighed and began to play with his championship ring from Quidditch. Looking up at Harry he sighed.

"Um…Harry….I'm…."

Harry nodded. "Apology accepted…" Harry and Ron gave props to each other. Harry then took Ginny's hand and the two of them walked out into the Forbidden Forest. Ron shook his head confused. "Those two are hiding something."

            Ron looked around, the grounds were empty as most students had gone to bed or were out lingering in the halls after hours. Figuring that he should probably get Hermione and himself to the dormitories, he stood up. Shaking Hermione lightly he tried waking her up.

"Hermione…Hermione, lets get you to the Dormitories…" Hermione had just rolled over.

            Rolling his eyes Ron slipped his arm under Hermione's legs. Her legs hung limply curved over his arm. Ron then cradled her back in the nook of his own arm. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. Sighing lightly he raised an eyebrow. _That's weird…but okay…?_ Ron thought. Hermione did it as if it were an impulse.   Ron slowly rose to his feet. Regaining his balance he glanced around, no one had come out today. The grass was still newly worn. Ron's mind began to wander as he trudged across the pitch field. 

"I'm sorry…" Hermione mumbled

Ron looked at her and chuckled lightly. It hurt to laugh with someone in your arms. Smiling Ron pulled the handle of the great door open. Protruding inside, Ron began to hike up the stairs. The portraits could be heard snoring in some, in others just sleeping. The halls were dank and cold. 

"I just don't love you…." Hermione cooed. 

Ron nearly dropped Hermione after these words. Doing a double take Ron scurried faster to the Common Room, to see if he could get anything else out of Hermione's bad, but useful at the moment, habit of talking in her sleep. He was curious to what Hermione was talking about. Who did she not love? I couldn't be Viktor. She was marring Viktor. Ron ran down the corridor, Hermione still sleeping soundly. 

"FARIY LIGHTS…FARIY LIGHTS…FARIY LIGHTS!!!!" Ron yelled at the fat lady's portrait. The Fat lady woke suddenly and swung wide open, muttering under her breath. She apparently didn't like to be woken up. 

           Ron walked into the Gryffindor tower, gasping for breath. He wheezed as he set Hermione softly down on the couch. He sat down short of breath. Should he ask Hermione who she was talking about? Ron stood up abruptly and began to pace around the common room. Finally getting the nerves to ask her Ron kneeled next to the couch. Sighing He looked up. 

"Hermione…."

"Mmm…"

"Who were yo-" Just as he was about to ask Hermione about her dream, she woke up. Ron sighed again and put his forehead to the side of the couch. He watched as Hermione stretched. As Ron smiled he looked away at the fire. The flames seemed to be dancing. Turning his head back around to talk to Hermione **_POW!_** Right in the face. Grabbing his nose. _Holy shit, she packs a real punch_ he fell to the ground on his back. He watched as Hermione began to apologize profoundly. Chuckling he leaned his head back.

"Ohmigod I'm so sorry…Ron are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. You really pack a punch." Ron said laughing. Hermione smiled and sat next to him. 

"You were about to ask me something… What was it?"

Ron bit his lip, and then shrugged. "It was nothing forget about it"

He looked over to Hermione, who was playing with her ring. He smiled sweetly and looked down at the floor.

"Krum….He's a really lucky guy… I hope he realizes that…"

"I think he does Ron…I mean I hope he does…"

Ron chuckled and stared into the fire again. He wasn't going to be able to tell her. He couldn't ruin her love for Krum. He realized that now. 

"Um…Ron?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm going to leave for a day or two. I need to clear out my head, and get something's straightened out. I'm leaving in a few hours…"

Ron's eyes were droopy; He just nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Authors Note:_

_I sincerely apologize for the time it took to write this chapter. I have been sick. _

_I also apologize for the very dumb ending, I'm having total writers block_

_I still need ideas for a title. If I can't think of anything more creative then I'll keep it as "Way Back When"_


	12. Let's Play Detective!

"Five more minuets Mum…."

Ron said as he felt a nudge on his leg. Ron rolled over to stop from being bugged. He sighed, and underestimating the width of the couch, Ron fell on the floor with a loud **_THUD!_** He rubbed his head and looked up to see Harry again standing over him.

"Why is it that when ever I wake up or get hurt… you're there?" Ron asked with an eyebrow raised. Harry chuckled at him.

"Impeccable timing"

Ron looked around. _Where is she?_ He thought. He turned to Harry and asked him.

"Hey where's Hermione. I need to talk to her…"

"um… She left really early this morning. She said she had some things to straighten out" Harry nodded and held out his hand to Ron.

Sighing, a sigh of reluctance, Ron took Harry's hand and stood up. Harry was the best friend he had ever had, as was Hermione. But Ron wanted so much to be more than a friend to Hermione. He looked at Harry, his best friend…who had a secret. But for once Ron knew not what it was. He looked at him questionably, _what could Harry be hiding from me?_ Ron thought. Beginning to get lost in his thoughts for the millionth time since he had arrived at Hogwarts again, Ron began to reminisce on the past few days events. He ruffled his hair realizing something; Ron grabbed his coat and bustled out the door. -

"SHIT…" Ron muttered approaching the portrait hole "I've been paying for my room at the Hogwarts Hotel for the past 3 days…That place is bloody expensive!" Ron ran out the portrait hole, leaving Harry in the Common Room.

Ron ran up the dank halls to the third floor corridor. The memories of his first year: Fluffy, Hermione, Snape, Quirrell, Hermione, V…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named….Hermione. How she had stayed with him on the chess board. How she was so cute when she yelled at Harry and himself. A smirk played across his face, as he continued into the forbidden corridor. He turned the knob and walked into the dust, stuffy hall. Lost in thought, Yet again, Ron trailed into an old classroom. It was even more stuffy in there. He listened closely to hear a faint growl. Looking up, and coming back to reality he saw that he had walked into his old "pal" Fluffy. Gulping softly Ron quickly ran out the door and locked it.

"Now I know why this is blocked off again…"

Walking back down the corridor the familiar witch he opened the hump of the witch and slipped down into the passage way to Hogsmead. Walking along the still cold dark corridor, the tip of his wand his only source of light Ron trailed down. Ron pulled his coat around him tighter. _It's really cold down here_ He thought. He then realized yet another thing.

"Why the hell am I walking?" Ron muttered, his voice echoing down the passageway. He rolled his eyes slightly and quickly Apparated out and into Room 56. Scanning it lightly Ron smiled, clothes were everywhere, the room was a sty. Ron rolled his eyes and took out his wand. He cast hid Oh-Too-Familiar Neat and Tidy spell he had learned as a kid.- Grabbing his now neatly packed suitcase Ron shrunk them and put them in his pocket. _Why pay 20 Galleons a night when Sinstra gives it for free? _He thought haughtily.

Wanting to take a little stroll around Hogsmead, Ron walked down to the lobby and up to the doors which swung open as the clerk at the desk said cheerfully "Thank You Mr. Weasley. Please come again" The air outside was damp from the rainstorm a few days ago. Striding down the puddle streets, looking in the windows of his childhood, Ron smiles. This place was great. Ron scanned the surroundings he spotted a familiar red-head. Running to catch up, he noticed she was with a dark haired lad…holding hand. Ron's ears began to burn. _Who is with MY SISTER????_ Ron thought angrily. He noticed that dark hair. It was HARRY.

Ron taking a minuet to think about it, decided he was going to play detective. He wanted to find out what Ginny and Harry were hiding. Ron followed a safe distance behind the two of them. He cringed as they reached to hold hands. They were so cute it was nearly nauseating. Ron follow closely, He watched as the made their way into the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ginny parted so that Harry could get them butterbeers. Feeling that this was the opportune moment, Ron made his way to sit in a dark corner with his back facing them. He heard Harry sit the drinks on the table and then sit down himself. Ron listened as he heard Ginny sigh.

"I don't know how we're going to tell Ron" She blurted. Ron's ears perked up to listen more.

"Gin, We don't need to tell him…until you're ready" Harry replied to her. Ron growled lightly _They__ damn well better tell me!_ He thought.

"But look at where this is going, It's already gone too far in lies." Ron could tell Ginny was about to cry.

"Don't worry Gin, We'll…." Harry had paused. _They'll??? They'll???_ Ron was way to eager to find out what they were up to than he should have been. Ron could tell Harry was searching around the room. "Gin, lets go somewhere more private…"

With that Harry and Ginny left. Listening for the little jingle of the bell at the door, Ron looked over his shoulder to make sure they had left. Standing up abruptly Ron tried to make his way through the maze of tables. His robes kept getting caught under his feet and before he knew it. **_FWAP!!_** Ron tripped over his robes and landed on the ground. Groaning lightly Ron began to get up steadying himself. _Ginny and Harry are getting away…_ He thought. He tried to run out the door but a.) too many people were crowding him. You know him being the coolest Keeper in all Quidditch.

b.) He could barley see straight. He finally made his way out the door with much difficulty, when he looked around he saw they had disappeared.

"Damn…" He muttered.

Around fifteen minuets later, Ron found himself wandering the Hogwarts halls yet again. He approached the Fat Lady, feeling solemn he muttered the password and walked into the Common Room. His thoughts were elsewhere than what he was exactly doing. He began to walk up the stairs to the Dorms, when he heard a faint crying. Turning to see who the poor soul was, he saw that it was no poor soul at all. But his beloved Hermione. Running over there he knelt in front of her.

"Hermione? What's wrong??"

Hermione lifted her face to him, her tear-stained cheeks glistened in the fire light. She flung her arms around his neck embracing him in a hug.

"Ron I'm so sorry!"


	13. Truth Unraveled

Chapter 13: Truth Unraveling

Hermione buried her face in Ron's shoulder. Her eyes leaking streams of tears.

"Ron I'm so sorry… I swear I didn't know" She muffled into Ron's now slightly damp shoulder.

Ron looked at her, he wiped a tear from under her eye. Hermione had been betrayed. She looked at Ron as he smiled lightly at her

"What's wrong? What didn't you know?" He asked her calmly. Ron had continued rubbing her cheek softly.

"I swear if I had known….I wouldn't have…" Hermione burst into tears again. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione looked up at him finally able to control herself she tried to tell her story…

**_FLASHBACK_**

Hermione sat up and looked at Ron who had fallen fast, and dead asleep. She smiled sweetly at him and thought _He's so cute when he's sleeping._ Hermione picked up her purse and swung it over her shoulder. Digging into her pocket she gabbed a handful of Floo Powder out of the baggie she always carried with her. He walked up to the fire and looked back at Ron.

"I'll figure this out… I promise" She whispered. Hermione smiled and stepped into the fireplace.

"Hogwarts: Hotel Room 53" She threw the Floo powder on the ground and in a burst of flames, she disappeared to Room 53 of the Hogwarts Hotel.

Looking around the Hogwarts Hotel room she smiled. Everything was as she had left it. Neat and Tidy. Hermione smiled and picked up her already packed bags. She didn't like unloading everything at once. She always unpacked as she needed and repacked after she was done. Smirking lightly Hermione grabbed the key that she only used once and walked out the door of her Room. She continued down the hall of the Hotel. The walls were lined with portraits and pictures of old wizards and witches. Hermione payed no attention to them she just walked out to the Lobby threw her key on the desk and asked politely.

"May I use your fire palce?...Floo Network"

"Why yes, ma'am you may. It's open to all customers"

Hermione smiled at the young clerk and nodded a simple "Thank you" Again with the Floo Network Hermione stepped into the Fireplace Bags in hand. Hermione grabbed a handful of Floo Powder…

"439 Cricket Way…" She yelled, throwing a handful of Floo Powder on the floor of the Fireplace.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace covered in ash and soot. Letting out a small sigh, she dusted her self off, bits of dust landing everywhere. Rolling her eyes lightly Hermione looked around her house. It was a sty. _Figures, That's what I get for leaving Viktor here alone. _As if he could read her thoughts Krum came running in. He swept her up in his arms and spun around slowly.

"Vat are ewe doing 'ere" He asked her not the least bit concerned in the answer to the question he had just asked. Hermione let out a small giggle and looked at him. He hadn't changed a bit. He had the same dark hair, same thick accent. Hermione's smile faded slowly off her face. She knew she had to ask him, and tell him what was on her mind. She looked at the ground and let out another small sigh.

"Viktor? Do You Love Me?"

"Vie of course I love ewe…"he replied with a smile. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Okay, why don't you go clean yourself up and I'll tidy up down here then we'll go out for dinner."

Viktor nodded and kissed Hermione on the cheek, He then made his way up the stairs.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and looked around. She was going to clean…Muggle style. Hermione took a seat on the floor and began to make piles.

Two Hours went by, Hermione stood at the doorway and looked around at her nearly finished work. She had one last stack of papers to go through. She smiled and took a seat next to the table. She picked up the stack of nearly welded together papers. Eyeing it curiously, Hermione shrugged. Prying the papers apart she saw that they were not papers, But letters. _To: Ron From: Hermione; To: Hermione, From: Harry; To: Hermione, From: Draco and Pansy (wedding invite)…_ Hermione was a little taken back by all the letters. Not just ones sent to her… but ones sent BY her.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Ron, Justin, Ron, Ron, Neville, Harry RON!...So he DID write me??...and I called him a--"

Hermione's temper began to rise. _Why did he do this too me? Why did Viktor do this too me?_ Again as if he could read her thoughts, Viktor appeared. Hermione looked up as he galloped down the stairs. Her eyes welled up with tears, that soon fell down her cheeks. Viktor stared at her. He looked from her hand to her face, then back to her hand.

"Why?" was the only word able to escape her lips.

Viktor pursed his lips and punched the wall. His temper was rising.

"Cause I vanted ewe vor meself… no vone else con alve ewe… your mine" Viktor grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall. She had hit her head on the wall. But her fingers were still scrambling for her wand. Getting a firm grip on her wand, Hermione pointed it at his stomach

"Petrificus Totalus!" she screemed. Viktor's arms came slapping to his sides and he fell on the gournd. Hermione fell to her feet and clutched her arm. She gasped for air and shook her head.

"I'm NO BODY'S property!" Hermione slipped her ring off and threw it on the floor nest to Viktor.

Hermione stormed to the fire place. Relizing she was very dependent on the Floo network she thought this wasn't the time for rash behavior. She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the empty fire grate. "Hogwarts, Gryffindor common room." She shouted into the emerald green fire.

She went to a corner of the common room and sat there and cried for all she was worth for the next five minutes. _How could he do that to me? I thought he loved me!_ Was all that kept running through her mind. She had started to calm down a little bit, and not cry so hard, when she heard some one come in through the portrait hole. She didn't quite stop crying, but she made it softer. She didn't want the person to know she was sitting in a corner crying, and she also didn't really want to know who it was either. She listened as the footsteps made their way toward the boys' stair case, but then they stopped. She held her breath, _please don't notice me, please don't notice me,_ she thought to her self. She heard the footsteps get closer and closer. Then she saw the feet stop in front of her. They were kind of big and looked a little like Ron's. "Hermione? What's wrong?" she heard Ron's voice asking her.

**_Back To Present Time_**

"So that is what happened. I am so sorry Ron. I had no Idea that he was taking all the letters…." Hermione's voice trailed off. She looked up at Ron. She could tell he was mad, but all the same he looked at her in the same kind way he always had, the way Viktor only had when they first met while she was still in her fourth year.

"It's okay Hermione, I know that it wasn't your fault and I blame you in no way. Krum, he is the one that needs to pay for what he did. He lied to you. He had no right to do that. He needs to pay for what he has done." Ron got a far off look on his face as if he was planning something.

Hermione loked back at Ron. He still had a somewhat far off look in his eyes. Smirking for the first tim in a few days, Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Earth to Ron…Come In Ron… What have you been doing??" She asked him. Ron chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"I've been trying to find out what Ginny and Harry are hiding… But no luck…" Ron sighed and looked at Hermione. Hermione just smiled a little. He mind was still transfixed on the treachery she had just experienced.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note-

Many thanks to Megh-o on this one. She basiclally wrote it, (I was too busy doing my hair for a concert)

So….Thank you Thank You Thank You!!! –snickers-


	14. Again With The Breakfast

Chapter Fourteen: Again With The Breakfast

            Ron woke the next morning on the couch again. he hadn't slept on a bed in almost the entire time he was back at Hogwarts. He sighed and looked up from the  couch at the ceiling. Pink rays shone through the curtains of the Common Room. Ron looked down towards the fire and saw Hermione asleep on the floor. He sighed and shook his head. Sitting up Ron ruffled his hair lightly and lifted the blanket off of him. He smiled a comforting smile and shivered lightly. Looking down at Hermione again, Ron saw that she was wearing HIS shirt. Ron had no recollection of what happened other than her story of  Krum. Just remembering the story made Ron's blood curdle. The way Krum had treated Hermione was unbearable for him to think of.

            Ron stood up and looked down at Hermione. Her arms were against the couch, her head rested against her hands. Her hair fell in front of her face, her legs were curled to the side of her. She had been sleeping sitting up the whole night. Ron just smirked at her and shook his head lightly. He knelt down next to her. Brushing a wisp of hair behind her ear Ron smiled. She was so peaceful. Hermione stirred at Ron's touch, a smile crept across her face. Before Ron knew it he was pinned down on the ground. Hermione smiled at him as he chuckled.

"Pinned Ya again…"

Ron smiled and shrugged as well as he could pinned against the floor. Ron looked her up and down. He noticed that she had on her "Normal" clothes under his shirt. Raising an eyebrow Ron questioned.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?"

Hermione giggled at him. She looked down at the shirt she was wearing. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she sat up.

"Well you see. That's an interesting question. You see last night I was kinda cold so you gave me your shirt, then you totally zonked out after a few drinks. So I took the blanket. I was staring at the fire I noticed the couch shaking. I looked up to find you nearly freezing to death. Although I don't know why it's nearly the middle of summer. So I covered you with the blanket, and curled up against the couch"

Hermione gave him a satisfying nod.  Ron chuckled, He had thought something TOTALLY different had happened. Hermione slipped Ron's shirt over her head, She handed it to him.

"Here you are…"

Ron took his shirt and threw it onto his shoulder. He smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Now… If you would kindly…Get OFF me… I'd like to have some breakfast…." Ron said pushing Hermione off his lap.

            Hermione smiled at him and slid off him. She stood up and dusted herself off. Ron just layed on the floor watching her, the way she moved the way she smelled. A smiled played plainly across his face as he sat up. Hermione looked at him. She looked around and giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing… Do I have to have permission to look at you?"

"It's the WAY you're looking at me" She retorted.

"And what way is that?" Ron said with a smirk. He stood up and Slipped on his shirt. He smiled and turned to Hermione. Hermione was about 7 inches away. He smirked and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the Common Room to the Great Hall. He dragged her down the cool stairs. He listened as her heels clacked against the stairs.

"You  dork…" she said following quickly behind him.

"I'm not a dork"

"Are too"

"Are Not"

"Are Too"

"Are Not"

"Are T---" Hermione stopped on a stair a few from the bottom. She stooped in mid sentence, Her jaw hung gape. "Krum…." She muttered.

Ron was laughing he turned around to see the tall gangly man, shaggy black hair hanging in his face. Ron's smile quickly turned into a scowl. His blood began to boil. Ron's ears began to turn as red as his hair. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down the stairs even more and into the Great Hall.

"What? Ickle Ron can't stand up and be a man? Afraid of loosing?" Krum sneered. Ron tried his hardest to ignore Him.

"Ron, just don't say anything… He will go away eventually"

Ron did as Hermione advised and ignored Krum. He just kept dragging Hermione to the Great Hall. When they got there Ron let go of Hermione and they went over the Gryffindor table. Ron looked around for Harry but he was no where to be seen so they sat down. Ron sat facing the doors to see if Krum and followed them. He started to dish up his food and when he looked up again he saw Krum walking his way, and Ron could by the look on his face that he meant business. Ron got up and walked around the table to meet Krum, despite Hermione's protests. Ron's hand clenched around his wand.

"Krum! Leave This is MY school… and I want you out!!!"

"Ron Stop! Both of you…We do not need this right now… Please…" Hermione stood between the two of them. Her eyes were beginning to tear. Ron sighed and with drew his wand.  He nodded.

"Alright Hermione, I won't curse him…" Ron smiled at Hermione who turned to Krum. Her face was terrified, tears were rolling down her cheeks. Ron looked at Krum who had his wand raised. Krum didn't care who he was shooting, he didn't have what he wanted.

"Ron, you are going to curse the ze day you eva showed eefeectshun for MY Herm-oh-ninny"

Ron rolled his eyes and smirked "You'd think that if you loved her that you would learn how to pronounce her name…."

"RONALD, don't provoke him!"

"Yes, Ronald don't preevoke mee" Krum mocked. Ron's temper was rising, he took a step in front of Hermione. He held his hands in front of her and eyed Krum up and down… "You want Hermione, You'll have to kill me first…"

"RON NO!"

Krum's face had a sudden smirk. "That'll be NO problem…." Raising his wand Krum yelled. Ron closed his eyes. "_Impeiro!_"  He Heard Hermione scream his name as he hit the floor.

[Again with the cliffhanger…. I know I'm mean

**EvErYtHiNg4NoThInG- I was at my Choir Concert… I got into the girls elite choir… -go me-**]


	15. This Is NOT a Joke!

Chapter Fifteen: This is NOT a Joke

            "Oh god I hope he's okay…"

            Hermione was standing over Ron's bed in the Hospital. She held his wilted hand in hers. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She layed her head on the bed, crying lightly into the white sheets. Hermione looked at Ron. He was dressed in his robes from the previous day. Hermione had only left his side to change. She hadn't eaten since the day of the accident.

            Hermione looked at his hand and traced her finger over the top of his hand. She gasped. His hand gripped hers. Though it hurt a bit, Ron had landed on her when he fell back. Hermione looked at Ron and brushed his hair out of his face. She smiled and let out a long awaited sigh of relief. She smiled lightly and whispered

"Ron… Ron… Please tell me your alive, please tell me your well, Please tell me…that you….you…" Hermione couldn't' say it herself. She sighed and sat back down. Hermione sighed and bit her lip. What if Krum had killed him… What if Ron never woke up. Hermione still had his hand, She held it softly and took a sip of her Stay-awake-potion. She hadn't slept in two days, that's how long Ron had been out. She sighed and looked at his hand. It was still gripping hers. Hermione smiled and sighed again.

"Ron please give me a sign that you can hear me…" He squeezed her hand softly. Hermione felt as if she could jump up and down the walls. She smiled broadly and kissed him on the forehead. She looked down at him. She could think it…but it wouldn't go out of her mouth. Hermione sighed and tucked a piece of her messy hair behind her ear. A sudden thud came from the entrance of the Hospital Wing. Hermione reached for her wand, when she saw Harry round the corner. Hermione sighed and smiled.

"He's not awake yet…" Ron squeezed her hand again. Hermione chuckled. "I lied he's awake…meaning he can hear us…  and answer yes or No questions."

            Harry smiled at Hermione. Hermione was, for once in two days, smiling. Her face was glowing, Hermione rubbed her thumb against the back of Ron's hand. Hermione smiled at Harry, but Harry had disappeared. Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned back to Ron. She nearly fell out of her seat. Ron was looking at her, Hermione jumped up and nearly tackled him, if it weren't for him being on the bed. Hermione jumped on the bed sitting next to him. She kissed his forehead again.

            "Oh Ron…I'm so sorry…This is all my fault, Krum shouldn't' have come here. He should have just lived with it. Oh my god…are you okay…how are you feeling. Am I hurting you? Do you---" Hermione stopped, because Ron's finger was resting on her lips. He was smiling up at her. He looked so pale Hermione was wondering if it was normal. She bit her bottom lip to keep from talking as Ron withdrew his finger.

"What happened?" He asked her, His voice was raspy and dry. Hermione smirked and brushed his hair out of his face again.

"well, When you stood infront of me. Krum raised his wand at you, he was only able to blast you backwards onto me before Harry cast the Imperius Curse on him. You fell back and was knocked out for the past two days. I haven't left here since it happened" Hermione explained. Ron sighed and Hermione bit her lip.

"Do you need a drink or something?" Ron just nodded, Hermione smiled and grabbed a drink of Pumpkin juice, she held it up to Ron's lips and tips the drink to let it flow into his mouth. Hermione smiled and set the drink on the table. She turned back to Ron and smiled

"I'm going to bed… I'll see you tomorrow…" Hermione stood up and grabbed her coat. She turned and got pulled back. She looked at Ron who's hand was around her wrist. Hermione smirked and looked at him her eyebrow raised.

"Hermione…" Ron said raspy, Hermione sat back down next to him. She smiled and titled her head to the side lightly.

"yes Ron?..."

"I-I-lo--" Ron began to cough harshly. Hermione reached for his glass and held it out to him to take a drink. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead again. She smiled and walked out the Hospital Wing. Hermione's heels clacked down the halls, as she made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. The halls were dead silent. Hermione was letting her mind wander yet again. _you dumb girl.. why didn't you SAY anything? You should have told him how you felt…What you felt. Next time you MUST tell him…_ She assured herself. Hermione approached the Fat Lady in the portrait and sighed.

"Fairy Lights…"

"Sorry…Wrong Password…"

Hermione's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "WHAT??"

"that's not the password…"

"Yes it is…"

"I'm sorry darling… It's not…"

            Hermien glared at the Fat Lady and rolled her eyes. Another night in the Hospital wing. She decided to take the portrait shortcut. Her legs were hurting. She approached the picture of a Sleeping Girl. Speaking the password she smiled and walked through the portrait and into the Hospital wing. She peeked around the corner of Ron's bed. She saw that he was wide awake taking sips of pumkin juice. Walking around the corner Hermione smiled.

"Hey… The Fat Lady changed the password…"

Ron nodded. He held out his hand to her. Hermione eyed him and took his hand. He pulled her to his side and kissed her hand. Hermione's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest and dance around on the bed. Hermione held her free hand on her chest. She smiled, feeling as though she would never breathe again.

"Hermione…"

"uh-huh?" she said in a slight high pitched.

"I love you…" Hermione couldn't breathe she ws trying to remember how to breathe. But nothing was jogging her memory. Hermione's eyes were about ready to bug out of her head.

"Will you marry me?" Ron finished. Hermione looked down at  Ron's free hand that was holding a box, the box was open and silver ring inside, just a plain silver ring with a little diamond on top. Hermione had completely forgot to breathe, and to speak. Her mouth just hung open, Nothing was going through her mind, except those words. _Love…Marry me?....love…Marry Me?...Love…Marry me?_ Hermione looked up at Ron, then back to his hand, then back up to Ron. She sighed and gulped, air finally filling her lungs. She looked Ron in the eye and noticed, THIS WAS NO JOKE… Hermione looked down and closed the box in Ron's hand.

"Ron I don't know how to say this."


	16. GET THE HINT!

Chapter Sixteen: Get The Hint???

Ron looked at Hermione. _Oh god… don't say no… PLEASE don't say no_! Ron kept repeating it in his head. Ron held the ring in his hand, He looked at Hermione who was switching between His hand and his face. His heart skipped as Hermione muttered her last sentence. His jaw was about to hit the floor. If she said know he didn't know what he was going to do if she said NO. Ron's head was reeling with thoughts. Good and bad. He was predicting the worst. He stared at Hermione and breathed heavily. He was trying not to make it obvious. Ron shook his head to breathe normally and sighed.

Ron gasped as Hermione's arms flew around his neck. He looked down at her and looked around the room confused. The hospital wing was empty except for he and Hermione. He was believing that even Madame Pomfrey had gone to bed. Ron pulled Hermione away from him and looked her in the eye. Her eyes were dripping tears. He blinked a bit and stifled a laugh.

"What's the matter?"

"I-I…"

Ron looked at her. He wasn't really expecting an answer at that VERY moment. But he was soon mistaken that she wouldn't answer. He fell back as Hermione toppled over him. Her lips fell on his as she kissed him with all the right feelings backing it up. As she pulled away Hermione smiled wide.

"Of Course I will marry you…"

She kissed him, Ron had a rush of feelings flow through his body. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her more. He smiled as Hermione pulled away. She was grinning like crazy. Ron sat up and grabbed the box. He took the ring out and slipped it over her finger. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Oh Ron…It's perfect"                                                                                  

"YOU are so mean. I was soooo convinced that you were going to say No"

"That was the point…"

"MEAN point"

"So it was mean, but hey, I had fun. Even if you didn't" Hermione told him with an evil little laugh, or at least what she thought was evil.

Ron raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Was that laugh of yours suppose to be evil? Cause, ya know, if it was, it really wasn't."

"Fine, you know what? Then I change my answer…NO!" Hermione turned her back to him and started smirking. "What do you have to say to that Mr. Hot Shot?"

Ron's eyes widened. He was speech less. He just looked at Hermione's back with a look of disbelieving. Just then Hermione turned and Ron saw a twinkle in her eye. He then realized that she was joking.

"WILL YOU STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD? I really don't like this game." He told her, trying not to laugh.

"All I will say, then, is fine, I will go find someone better looking to marry. I never really liked you anyways." He wanted to see what her reaction would be. _I just hopes she doesn't hurt me anymore than I already am. _He thought to himself. Hermione whipped around. She looked really hurt by what he had said. "Hermione, I was joking, I promise! I love you and I wouldn't do that. I just wanted to see how you would react. Now take the ring that I got. I mean I can't let anyone else try to take you, and what would it look like if you said you were engaged but didn't have a ring?" Ron asked her. He watched as she put on the ring. She looked at her hand then looked up to him, smiling.

"I love you so much! This is so beautiful! I love it so much…" Hermione was cut off by someone else.

"What do you love so much?" A voice from the doorway asked. Ron and Hermione turned to see Harry and Ginny standing in the doorway. The voice had belonged to Ginny. Harry and Ginny came over to see what the two were fussing about. Ginny then noticed the ring on hand that was holding Ron's. Ginny squealed in delight.

"Hermione… when…?" Ginny was unable to finish her sentence. Hermione just smiled at her, then looked down at Ron.

"Come on, Ginny. Lets go talk, and plan." Hermione said, with a wink at a very confused Harry. "Ron I will be back in a while. Have fun." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Ron and Harry watched the two girls leave.

Harry looked questionably at Ron. "What was that all about? And I didn't know you and Hermione were on such a friendly basis. How long has this been going on?" Harry demanded. Ron looked at him for a minute then started laughing. "Come on Ron! I thought we were friends!" Ron slowly stopped laughing.

"We are, but it was just so funny to see your face. It has been going on now for about," Ron pretended to have a watch on and looked at it. "Five minutes. Weird how a girls view about changes when you're hurt, wouldn't you have to agree, mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"But why did Gin suddenly squeal after she looked at Hermione and then they leave together? What did you to her Ron? You and I both know you have never been good at keeping secrets, especially when you were talking to Hermione and myself." Ron opened his mouth to respond but had a sudden idea. _Maybe this is how I can find out about what Harry and Ginny are hiding from me. I will just use my info as bait to keep him going._

"I will tell what just happened if you tell me what is up with you and Gin always going around together and holding hands and what not. YOU spill your beans and I will spill mine." Ron said, watching Harry's face trying to see if he would give anything away.

"Dude, no fair! I asked first. I get answers first…" Ron could tell that he wasn't going to get an information out of Harry for the time being so he decided he would go. 

"Dude, didn't you see 'Mione's glowing face? Did you look at her left hand?" Ron asked, trying to drop hint for Harry to pick up on. As Ron watched Harry he saw the best looks of confusion he had seen in a while. "Are you stupid or what? I purposed to her. Gin saw the ring and that is how she knew. I dropped the best hints and you still don't understand." Ron started laughing. Harry was still trying to find out what Ron was hinting at. Then it hit him about what Ron had just said.

"NO WAY! Why didn't you tell me that you were going to ask? How long have you been planning this?"

"One question at a time. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up then have Hermione say no. Then I didn't want to pull her away from Krum. But now…"

There was the sound of a door shutting and the two friends turned. They saw Madame Pomfrey. They turned to continue the conversation they were having when she came over and shooed Harry out, telling him that Ron needed his rest and to heal after what had happened. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at each other, both meaning the same thing, that Madame Pomfrey was just being annoying. Harry then turned and left.

**Authors Note:**

**I would like to expess my appreciation to my friends Megh-o She worte this entire chapter while I was recovering from getting my tonsils out. so again THANK YOU MEGH-O!!!**


	17. No It's For Nearlyheadless Nick

Chapter Seventeen: No It's For Nearly-Headless Nick…

As Ginny and Hermione left the Hospital Wing they giggled. It was as if girls had a power that wasn't magic, they could: spot a new ring, what finger it was on and guess who gave it to them with in a matter of seconds. It was an amazing gift that not only Ginny but Hermione had possessed as well. Hermione had stopped in front of Ginny immediately after they stepped out of the doors. She raised and eyebrow at Ginny and smirked.

"From Harry I presume?"

Ginny turned a light shade of red and grabbed the small pendant around her neck and shook her head.

"um….no of course not, why would Harry give me a necklace??"

Hermione giggled again and arched her brow even more, a evil grin on her face.

"How did you know I was talking about the necklace??? I could have been talking about your earrings? Not to mention that I've known you since it was your first year…Do you REALLY think that I can't tell when you're lying?"

"Oh.. I just….I-…"

"You know you CAN tell me I can keep a secret and you know it!!" Hermione was gradually getting Ginny to spill it. This brought a smile to her face. Hermione looked at Ginny who was beginning to get her strength to continue hiding her secret. Hermione snickered lightly.

"Come on Gin….Pweese…"

Hermione pouted her lip and made a sweet puppy dog face.

"ACK NOOOOO!" Ginny closed her eyes and covered them turning around. Hermione knew that Ginny was as defenseless to her puppy face as Ron was. Ginny looked at Hermione and laughed and covered her face again.

"Hermione please stop you know I can't take your puppy face…" Hermione laughed and pouted her lip more and blinked a few times. "Pweese….for me…."

Hermione laughed again and rolled her eyes.

"You're as stubborn as your brother!!" Hermione huffed and continued down the hall to the Common Room. She sighed lightly and galloped down the stairs Ginny on her heels. Ginny was trying to hide this from Hermione but it was too hard. Hermione knew every what every look she had meant, and Hermione would find out if it would kill her. As they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady Hermione smiled.

"How are you?"

The Fat Lady mumbled something about ungrateful people and shook her head. "Password?"

"Balderdash " Hermione said with a slight smile. She walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, It was completely empty. Smiling Hermione leapt onto the couch. Resting her hands on the back part of the couch and her chin on her hands Hermione watched and Ginny entered. Ginny was trying not to maintain eye-contact because she knew she would crack. Hermione just kept watching her. He watched as Ginny sat on a chair across from her. Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked more. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back on the chair.

"SURPRISE!!!!!"

Hermione nearly fell out of her seat as this word filled the entire space of the unsuspectingly unemptied Common Room, Hermione opened her eyes to see that everyone, but Ron, was in the common room. Hermione's jaw nearly hit the floor. She smiled and looked over to Ginny who was giggling furiously.

"What's this…?"

"Well you see…Ginny kind of has a…how do I put this nicely….big mouth…she told all of us about you and Ron. So we decided that you needed a Bridal Shower…" Luna stood before Hermione, she hadn't changed a bit still the same. Hermione looked at Ginny who was nodding lightly and she giggled.

"For me???"

"No…for Nearly Headless Nick, He finally lost His head….Of course for you!!" Luna said dryly the laughed. "Everyone's here."

Hermione looked up and saw that EVERYONE was here. Even Lavender who she had had a rocky friendship with was here. Hermione jumped up and seize Ginny in a warm embrace.

"Thank You!!!"

Hermione pulled away and squealed at the crowd of people She smirked as she was ambushed by everyone wanting to see her ring. Her hand was seized and passed around the room. Hermione was glowing with delight. She looked back at Ginny and smiled more. This was unquestionably the best day of her life. Hermione grinned as she was passed around the room. Ginny stood in the corner, smiling at the party that she had done in good time and with good response. Hermione looked back at Ginny and hugged her again.

"Did I say Thank you??"

"Twice…" Ginny said with a giggle.

Two hours and an entire cake later, Hermione plopped down on the couch, Ginny at the chair next to her. Smiling at Ginny, Hermione rested her hands on the arm of the couch and her chin on her hands. Peering over at Ginny Hermione smirked evilly. Ginny looked around to see if she was the only one in the room. Sneering at Hermione Ginny quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You never answered my question… Is that from Harry?"

Hermione giggled lightly as Ginny's cheeks flushed a bright shade of scarlet. Raising an eyebrow at Ginny Hermione smirked and gave her a I'm-waiting-for-an-answer look. Ginny looked toward the fire and sighed.

"Okay…Hey you should go talk to Ron…" Ginny changed the subject.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked. Nodding lightly Hermione stood up and smirked.

"Thank you again… I Think I will actually…" Hermione said in a sweet tone. Digging in her pocket Hermione threw it in the fire. Stepping in Hermione yelled 'Hospital Wing' and disappeared, leaving Ginny in the Common Room, and reappearing in the Hospital wing covered in soot. Hermione dusted herself off and walked gingerly over to the side of Ron's bed. He was still up. She put her hands behind her back and approached his bed. His face glowed with a sweet smile. Returning the smile, Hermione walked into his slightly outstretched arms, and layed on the hospital bed next to her. She smiled sweetly as Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

"Ginny Threw me a Bridal Shower…"

"Already??? Wow, news travels fast…"

"yeha well the first person she told was Lavender Brown…What do you expect…"

"Figures" Ron replied nuzzling the back of her neck. Hermione smiled and ran her fingers over the top of his hand. She smiled more.

"Madame Pomfrey will kill us if she walks in…"

"She's in bed… What does it matter…"

"No Ron… Just wait at least one month…"

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron gently on the lips. She smiled again and buried herself in his arms. She fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Authors Note:

Thank you all for R/R… I'm almost done and Am starting on a Harry/Ginny tie-in to this ficcy….

-snicker-

Thanks to Megh-o for ze help… I be much better now…

If you couldn't tell from my writing.


	18. The Last Breakfast

Chapter Eighteen: The Last Breakfast.

            Ron looked out the window as the sun rose above the protective mountains. The colors danced around in the slowly vanishing stars, the reds, oranges, pinks, and yellows held on to each other for dear life as if they wouldn't see each other ever again, even though it was quite the contrary, the colors would see each other again, at sun down. A smile appeared over Ron's face as the sunlight cam streaming into the windows of the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey had come in early that morning and questioned why Hermione was with him, in his bed. Ron had promptly explained that Hermione was locked out of her dorm, which was a lie but Madame Pomfrey let it slide. She left giving him a warning. Ron smiled at the sun beaming off Hermione's cream colored face. She was covered with his hospital blanket. Making his way over to Hermione, Ron stood, towering above her and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. At this gesture, Hermione turned on her back and opened her big brown eyes to him. A smile played across her face. Ron smiled back as well. He was shocked at how in an instant Hermione could make all his fears go away. Hermione suddenly got this look of horror across her face. Ron mimicked the look.

"What?" He asked thinking that something was terribly wrong.

"You- You shouldn't be standing up…" Hermione jumped out of the bed and pushed Ron into it. "You shouldn't be up at all you need your rest, you need to keep sitting--"

            Just after Ron had been forced onto the hospital bed, he listened to Hermione ramble, just as she was about to finish, he stood up and towered over her. Ron smiled more and took her face in his hands.

"—Down…" Hermione mumbled the last word. Ron heard her gulp and kissed her lightly. Pulling away from the kiss he smiled. 

"I'm fine… I don't need to sit down…" Ron kissed her again with a little more passion. He traced his hands down the side of her arms and held her hands. Hermione broke the kiss and drew in a long breath

"You may not… But now **I** do…" Ron chuckled and set her on the bed. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Hermione then layed her head on his shoulder. Ron smiled more and rubbed the side of her arm.

"Feeling Better…"

"Much… mmmm, we should get down to the Great Hall, for the last breakfast before it ends…" Hermione mumbled, Ron could tell she didn't want to move.

"Eh... Okay then lets get down there…" Ron stood up and smiled at Hermione who stood up soon after. He held out his hand to her, Hermione gave a sweet smiled to him; the same smiled that made all his troubles fade, and took his hand in hers.

             They headed down to the Great Hall. Getting a few odd looks on the way. Ron had his arm around her back resting on Hermione's waist. His face played a broad smile. Approaching the Great Hall Ron smiled more, and pushed open the oak doors. The Great Hall was packed with everyone in eating for the final breakfast.

"It seems we're late…" Ron whispered to Hermione. Hermione replied with a light giggle as they made their way over to the table at which Harry, Ginny and everyone else from Gryffindor were sitting.

            Ron smiled as Hermione was seized away from him, all the girls who hadn't seen the ring, and a few who had, ambushed her hand to stare at her ring. Ron watched as Hermione's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and then got darker. Sitting down next to Harry, Ron tapped his friend on the shoulder, and slipped down into the table and took an apple.

"Soooo…What are you two up too?"

            Ron raised a bow as Harry and Ginny looked at each other curiously.

"Nothing…" They replied in unison, then glaring at each other for saying the same thing at the same time. Ron let out a small snort and took a bite of his apple, they were soon joined by Hermione still followed by an entourage wanting a glance at her ring.

"I don't understand it?? The rings not that big?" Ron whispered as Hermione took a piece of buttered toast. She then looked at him as if he had gone and said the most idiotic thing possible, Which in fact he had.

"Ronald! It's not the size that they want to know about. The only thing theses girls keep asking me is: How long I've known you? When I realized that I loved you? And how you proposed… AND most of then think the ring is sweet small and simple" Hermione retorted in her Know-It-All Voice.

"Well you just know everything about everyone don't you? With all the books you read…." Ron teased.

            Hermione pretended to be hurt then turned full circle and leaned over the table so that her face was only a few inches from his. Ron could feel the blood run to his ears. "And You love it…" She said with a smirk and took the rest of his apple.

"Holy Shit guys… Save some for the honeymoon…" Harry bellowed with a side-wards glace to Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione just looked back at him and laughed.

"Sorry, Harry…"

            Professor Sinstra soon rose from her seat and lifted her hand. A hush fell over the hall. Ron turned to face Professor Sinstra, but couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. Ron smiled and looked finally at the Headmistress.

"Students, this ends another successful year…okay well not a year but a few days. Hopefully you all were able to relive your memories from the school, good…and bad. I'd like to send you off with good health and hopeful wishes," She was about to sit down but then got back up. "Oh yes, and as many of you here have heard, we have a new couple," Ron and Hermione stared at each other and smiled. "You probably know them by their constant bickering. But we all secretly kne they'd get together…"

"I wish they'd told me…" Ron whispered to Hermione who just giggled.

"and STILL they try to get away with talking when they know they shouldn't. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss. Hermione Granger are soon to wed. Congratulations!" A round of applause filled the room, there were a few, 'way to go Ron' and 'good for you Hermione' around the room. Hermione's face was turning nearly purple from blushing so much. Ron chuckled at her and took her hand in his. She responded with a small smile and squeezed his hand.

            As Breakfast finished, Harry and Ron got started talking about Ginny. How she was doing, if she had a major boyfriend, If she wants to get out of the burrow. But Harry never said why he wanted to know all these things. Ron was very curious and asked him.

"Why do you want to know all these things? I mean, you're not going to tell me that you love her are you?" Ron laughed out loud and looked at Harry's face which had got quite sullen. Ron tilted his head to the side, when Harry smiled and laughed as well. "No of Course not…"

Authors Note:

Okay I'm gonna be a mean author and not post the last chapter of this story till I'm done with my Harry and Ginny. Not because I want to torture you…. Okay maybe a little, but because if I tell you what happens here then you'll already know what happens in my Harry/Ginny fic.

I know you're going to hit me with Author-bashing-mallets but I've decided.

Oh and I still have one more chapter till the last one.


	19. Poodles on Parade

**Chapter Nineteen: Poodles on Parade!**

"What do you think of this one?" Standing on a pedestal in a v-neck, cap-sleeved, tight bodice, poofy skirt, and sequins decorating all over, Hermione Granger felt like an over dressed poodle on for the best dog sow in London. She faced her freckled friend whose nose was wrinkled slightly as she looked Hermione over a few times. Shaking her head, Ginny Weasley sighed.

"It reminds me of an old-time gown that you'd have to wear a corset for… Let's not put you in a corset on your wedding day, too complicated for Ron." Ginny winked at Hermione who felt a rush of heat run to her face. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "I would have been devastated if you have said you liked it!" The two laughed. It'd been a long time since they'd done such a thing, spent an entire day doing things. Shopping, manicures, pedicures, everything NORMAL girls do.

Hermione sighed and went back in the dressing room to try on more dresses. She had to find the perfect one, for her perfect day. Struggling to get out of the tight bodice, Hermione looked out of the curtain at Ginny, who was looking in the mirror holding dresses up to herself. "Planning on getting married too?" Hermione said before she could stop herself. She stifled a laugh as Ginny nearly dropped the dress. "No!" Ginny squeaked. Hermione smiled to herself as she finally broke free of the cursed dress. She glanced at Ginny from around the curtain again, who was now looking at tiaras and sparking jewelry.

"What's going on with you and Harry?" Hermione said as she emerged from the dressing room again, this time in a strapless, bejeweled bodice and slightly less puffy skirt. Standing on the pedestal looking at Ginny, Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"I hope your not planning on standing in the portraits like that. Otherwise they'd be some dang-awful pictures." Ginny said as she glared at Hermione who glared right back. Hermione stomped her foot in protest, causing the sound to echo slightly on the pedestal.

"Come on Gin! I won't tell anyone promises!"

"I like that dress."

"You're dodging the question" Hermione said with her eyebrow raised.

"It definitely shows off your curves."

"Which only makes me think that something serious is going on between you and Harry" Hermione said with a smirk as she twisted slightly to look at her self in the mirror.

"Nothing is going on! I went out with him once, not anymore. We're just friends!"

"That's what I said about Ron… now look at me!" She smirked and grabbed a small tiara and placed it on her head.

"No tiara, it makes your face look too oval. That's not going to happen between Harry and me. No way, no how."

Hermione nodded slowly and sighed. Ginny was going to break one of these days, but when? Fiddling with her dress, she looked at Ginny who was playing with a small barrette covered in sparkling roses. Something was definitely going through Ginny's mind, well, someone. Picking up the front of her dress, Hermione sat next to her and brushed back her own hair out of her face,

"You know Ginny, if you were in love with Harry. There wouldn't be anything wrong with it. It's perfectly natural."

"There's a million things wrong with it… What would someone as famous as Harry, see in a poor girl like me?"

Hermione grabbed Ginny's chin as her face stared at the floor, she pulled it to her level and spoke in a forceful tone. "If I EVER hear you talking like that about yourself Ginerva Weasley again. I will be forced to smack you. You're gorgeous, and smart. If Harry ad half a brain… no an eighth of brain, he wouldn't let you get away. Ever!"

Hermione dropped her hand from Ginny's chin and looked at her as a smile appeared. She laughed and nodded. "See there's my best friend, and my maid of Honor if she'll be it!" The look on Ginny's face was priceless. Hermione stood up and spun slowly she looked at Ginny who was still in awe.

"So this is the dress?"

"I think that Ron will have a hard time keeping his eyes off you at the reception."

They both laughed again and Hermione jumped up and clapped her hands together. "So now about the Maid of Honor dress…" She was thinking. Tapping her chin with her index finger Hermione wrinkled her nose in thought.

Ginny sent Hermione a death glare, Hermione mean-while was trying her harest to hold back a laugh. Ginny, hands on hips growled. "I'm NOT wearing this!" Hermione nodded. "Oh come on Gin! The pink ruffles! Poofy sleeves! You look like a beautiful pink-" "POODLE!" Ginny interrupted. "NO WAY!"

Gasp escaped her lips as Ginny stood in a floor length, burgundy cap-sleeve dress, square necked, and knee length. Hermione jumped and clapped for joy. "This is SO the one! What? You don't like it?" Hermione looked at Ginny whose head was tilted to the side and nose wrinkled. "It's not that I don't like it…" Ginny said sincerely. "it's just that, I have gosh awful legs and… I don't know, maybe I shouldn't be Maid of Honor." Hermione laughed and rose a brow shrugging. "I guess that I'll just have to find someone else to dance with Harry" she said coyly. Ginny jumped and let out a little squeak. "Then again, its neckline is the perfect shape for my face, and the color doesn't drown me out or anything!" she said excitedly. Hermione nodded and knew what was going on. Well she had her suspicions at least.

* * *

Authors note.

angels sing

I know it's finally up. Sorry it took FOR-EV-VER! But better late than never… right?

Oh Megh-o and I decided that the Harry/Ginny wasn't working out. So we deleted it. I may come back in a wile but for now its gone.

sorry it's kinda short!

waves bye to the story


	20. Weddings and Surprises

**Chapter Twenty: The Wedding and Surprises.**

The sun brightened everything that it seemed to touch. The trees were greener, the sky bluer, even the sun seemed to be shining just for them. Their wedding. Their day. Ronald paced the Groom's room gnawing on his fingernails, _what am I doing. I can't get married. I'm too young. I'm only twenty-two. Maybe if I jump out the window they'll think I died and then I can just leave… No I can't do that to my mom and Hermione. They'd be devastated._ The pacing continued. Back and forth and back and forth. "Come on Ron it's time to go" Ron looked at Harry and blinked a few times. This is it, he had to do it… he couldn't' get cold feet now!

"I now pronounce you." Ron held his breath. _This is it._ He thought. There was no turning back now. Everything was going to be set in stone. He looked at Hermione. He hadn't been able to look away since she began to walk down the isle. Small jewels hung from her hair and ears, a soft white gown hung delicately on her body as the train of the dress was floating softly off the ground, everything about her was gorgeous. The smile displayed across her face was the best smile and most sincere smile he had ever seen. "Man and wife." Ron let out the delayed breath. Hermione looked at him, her chocolate colored eyes beamed of excitement. He could only smile back.

"You may now kiss the bride." Ron nearly jumped on Hermione's lips. He could tell she was repressing a laugh. He smiled and let release of her lips. Her lips curled to a smile, which only made him smile more.

* * *

"Goodness, Ron I thought you were never going to let her breathe when the priest said 'You may kiss the bride.'" Harry's statement dripped in sarcasm. Ron couldn't bring his eyes away from Hermione. Ron's body was a pile of Jell-o in a tux. He couldn't move. Just jiggle. The clinking of a fork on glass followed by his near by friend scooting out from under the table, Harry cleared his throat. "As the best man I am obligated, I mean obliged to make a toast to this happy couple." Ron tore his eyes with great restraint from Hermione to Harry. Harry continued. "You see, Ron and Hermione have had a little crush on each other from day one from that memorable day on the train till this memorable day in their lives. Though they may deny it, it was pretty obvious. Hermione's started to show masterfully after the Yule Ball in our fourth year, Ron… took about another 2 year, while he was sucking Lavenders face off… but they were always trying to one up each other, We all could see it, but they were just too stubborn. And now, now we're here, to give a toast to this beautiful couple, Ron. Hermione. Though Married life will be hard, you may face troubles even I could not dare to dream of, but remember, you have each other, to carry you when your legs can not walk another step, and to comfort you when your heart is broke." Raising his glass Harry smiled at Ron. "To Ron and Hermione. May you always bicker." The room laughed as Harry sat down. Giving Harry a small hug Ron smiled and wiped the one tear that had rolled down his face. Looking to his beautiful bride he smiled. Her face was covered in tears, as was Ginny's.

The DJ came over the sound system announcing it was time for the father Daughter dance. Helping Hermione out of the chair Ron smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Her father approached and too her by the hand, the lights dimmed, a spotlight shown on Hermione and her father. Ron smiled adjusting the sleeves on his tux, he scanned the room, and his stomach was begging him for some food. _Oh my gosh. Fred, George I'm going to kill you._ In the corner of the room Fred and George had stood up and were dancing with each other. A few people started to laugh before Mrs.Weasley stood up and dragged the twins out of the room by their ears. _Do they have to ruin EVERYTHING?_ Apparently. Standing up Ron felt it was okay for him to interrupt their dance. He crossed the floor, her dad saw him coming. Grabbing his daughters hand he kissed it and placed it softly in Ron's hand. "You take care of her…" He said to Ron. Ron smiled and nodded. "I will."

The guests were filing out slowly. Ron and Hermione had been sitting in the room greeting and bidding ado to all that came. Harry and Ginny came back from where ever they had gone for about an hour. Ginny's face was a little distorted but it soon faded as Hermione handed her the bouquet. "It's yours now… I'm not even going to throw it." Ginny's face turned a bright red as she smelled the roses. Harry balled his fist and spoke into as if it were a microphone in a talk show hosts voice.

"Ron and Hermione You just got married what are you going to do NOW?" Ron laughed and spoke into his fist. "I'm going to cram this up your nose…" Smirk. Harry and Ginny sat down. Things were so different. And they were going to continue to grow more different with each year. Ron took Hermione's hand in his and ran his thumb against the back of her hand. With his other hand Ron traced the words 'I Love you' on the inside of her arm. Hermione smiled and giggled lightly.

"So, Harry you said that Hermione and I took forever to get together look at you and Ginny. Don't even pretend it's not there." Ron smiled at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes. "If you must know… I proposed to Ginny last night, after she got home from shopping with Hermione for last minuet things." He raised an eyebrow. Hermione shrieked and squealed in enjoyment. The two girls googled over Ginny's ring and smiled. "Congrats my friend. You have my blessing." Harry wrinkled his nose. "Maybe it WAS a bad idea." Ron punched Harry playfully in the arm and the girls continued to coo.

As the night finally calmed down Hermione was falling asleep in her chair and Harry was about to follow. Ginny was twisting a napkin in her lap anxiously. Ron smiled. "Don't worry Gin. You and Harry were meant for eachother."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way… cause…"

"What's wrong?" Hermione said waking up a bit. Harry sat bolt upright and stared at Ginny with wide eyes.

"I'm pregnant…" Smile

"WHAT?" Ron and Hermione yelled, then looked at eachother.

"HOW?" Ron blinked. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. "How do you think dork?"

**_Fin._**

* * *

Okay guys that's it. Nothing more. I'm done.

happy dance

I know it's not the best but. Hey... It's done.

Also remember we may bring back the HarryGinny Story.

but for now. Byes.

-Chris&&May


End file.
